


Расщепленный разум

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Бронзовый двулезвийный нож вонзился Чужому в сердце, а потом он открыл глаза в психиатрической лечебнице Дануолла. Или не открыл.





	Расщепленный разум

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Bethesda.
> 
>  
> 
> [Камера сенсорной депривации](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0_%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B8)

Боль от вонзившегося в сердце бронзового ножа прострелила от грудины к позвоночнику и разлилась по всему телу, будто приливная волна по берегу, заставляя мышцы разом закаменеть в спазме. С беззвучным криком он выгнулся и распахнул веки.

Он... Чужой. И он был необъяснимо... жив?

— Ну, наконец-то! Вот и осознанность в глазах появилась. А я давно говорил, что электричество — метод выбора при выведении из психоза с дереализацией! — раздался слева торжествующий голос, и в поле зрения показался Соколов. — Коллеги, предлагаю написать по результатам испытания статью. Известить научное сообщество!

Чужой знал, что это именно Соколов — некогда королевский лекарь, ректор Академии натурфилософии, гениальный ученый и не менее гениальный художник, ныне доживающий оставшиеся ему скромные лета на Тивии. Но вместе с тем, он смотрел на Соколова и видел, что тот не похож на себя — слишком гладкое пока лицо, ни одного седого волоса, громкий, уверенный голос без хриплых старческих ноток. Так он выглядел, когда Чужой в самый первый раз встретился с Корво — и сейчас будто вернулся в прошлое. Но как это возможно? Даже сила Бездны оборачивать время вспять имела пределы. Что же сотворил трижды проклятый нож в руке Билли? Кстати... в подаренной Бездной руке. Совпадение векторов силы? 

— Вы и ваше любимое электричество! — возмутились с другой стороны, и Чужой, отвлекшись от раздумий, скосил глаза и разглядел Пьеро Джоплина, который вообще должен был быть мертв. То есть — действительно прошлое? Невероятно. — Это было совершенно антигуманно!

— Можно подумать, погружения в солевые ванны сильно гуманнее, коллега, — отмахнулся Соколов. — Вы его, помнится, своей сенсорной депривацией до мании довели. Ну, когда он сменил тональность бреда, объявил попавшуюся ему под руку Гипатию злобной Алекс и чуть не сломал ей шею. Только чудо и санитар Стилтон со смирительной рубашкой ее спасли.

— Пьеро, Антон прав, — присоединился третий голос, мягче и тише. Его обладателя Чужой не видел, но узнал: Александрия Гипатия. Которая ученицей Соколова была еще до чумы и никак не могла здесь оказаться одновременно с Пьеро. Что-то не сходилось... И о чем это они говорили? Чужой нехотя прислушался, оставив пока попытки немедленно разобраться в происходящем. Если он все же попал в прошлое, необходимо понять — в каком именно времени и в каком месте он оказался. — Безумие нужно лечить радикально, а не потакать пациентам, позволяя распространять бредовые идеи на других. Мы и так слишком долго тянули в его случае.

— Четыре недели, — снова Соколов, укоризненно. — Из-за вашего упрямства. Я предлагал электричество сразу.

— Но вы могли бы озвучивать свои предложения и не при пациенте. То-то он от вас потом так бегал, — отозвался Пьеро с ядом. 

— Давайте оставим споры, — умиротворяюще предложила Гипатия. — Важен успех.

— Верно, — согласился Соколов и вдруг низко нагнулся над Чужим — тот только сейчас осознал, что лежит на чем-то жестком и не может пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами. Почти так же он ощущал себя на алтаре культистов тысячелетия назад — и в последние свои мгновения в Бездне, возвращенный в окаменевшее тело: беспомощным и безгласным, ждущим чужого решения. 

— Юноша, как вы себя чувствуете? — четко артикулируя каждый слог, спросил Соколов, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Понимаете, где вы? Помните, кто вы?

«Кто вы»? И это Соколов, одержимый поиском Чужого? Чтобы он — и не узнал? Чужой медленно прикрыл глаза, еще сильнее теряясь — после всезнания Бездны чувство полнейшего непонимания непривычно легко выводило из равновесия. Сродни головокружению: будто мир уходит из-под ног, и ты можешь лишь цепляться за ускользающие стены привычной реальности. Не-реальности. Бездны? Ее шутки?..

— Антон, оставь его в покое, дай прийти в себя! Будет еще время, — снова отвлек Соколова Пьеро. — Сестра Морэй! Сестра! — внезапно громко закричал он, и Чужой вздрогнул, не открывая глаз. Смотреть сейчас еще и на милую Веру — какой предстанет она? — он не желал.

— Уже иду, доктор Джоплин, — голос отозвался каменных эхом, словно она шла издалека по коридору, но Чужой различил в нем надтреснутые нотки, характерные для возраста, и немного расслабился. 

— Отвяжете его, отведете в палату, если захочет — накормите, — отдал распоряжение Пьеро, и Соколов громко фыркнул — Чужой знал, что этим он выразил свое презрение к столь приземленным вещам. Такую бессмысленную мелочь — знал, а что с ним произошло — нет. — Будет задавать вопросы — отвечайте, что завтра на обходе я все объясню.

— Все понятно, доктор, все-все, — зачастила Вера уже у самой головы Чужого, а потом его волос коснулась легкая рука. — Мой мальчик, ох, и досталось тебе, — прошептала она, ласково поглаживая его по голове, когда шаги трех пар ног принялись удаляться под звуки негромкого разговора. 

Чужой осторожно приподнял веки и хотя бы на этот раз почти не удивился — Вера осталась знакомой, какой была перед смертью; разве что глаза оказались такими же яркими, зелеными, как в молодости. Ведьминские глаза, чарующие, обворожительные — и с такой легкостью, без капли сожаления обмененные на темное зрение. Как она смогла вернуть их?

— Паоло, ну-ка, помоги мне! Хватит бездельничать, Морис сменит тебя только через три часа, — окликнула Вера, и Чужой снова испытал чувство, похожее на головокружение — эти два имени тоже были ему знакомы, вот только их обладатели никак не могли знать друг друга. Палач Дануоллской тюрьмы умер от руки Корво, когда Паоло лишь начинал зарабатывать себе репутацию в теневом мире Карнаки.

Но именно Паоло, каким Чужой его помнил, возник слева — король Пыльного квартала сейчас щеголял белой шапочкой, натянутой по самые уши, и белой же повязкой на рукаве — и принялся что-то делать с рукой Чужого; уже через минуту тот сумел пошевелить пальцами. Затем нога, вторая... Вера все продолжала гладить его по волосам, бормоча что-то успокаивающее, но Чужой не обращал внимания. Он вслушивался в свое возвращенное тело, которое, освобождаясь от пут, наполнялось покалыванием — от пальцев вверх, медленными волнами. Он настолько увлекся позабытыми ощущениями — такими ошеломляюще реальными, что, когда Паоло просунул руки ему под спину и рывком посадил, в первый миг Чужому показалось, он падает — в глазах потемнело.

— Ну-ну, осторожно, — Вера поддержала его за плечо крепкой для своего возраста рукой, пока Чужой не проморгался.

На каменный пол прямо перед ним падали косые лучи солнца, разделенные на ровные квадраты. Он повернул голову и, прищурившись против света, разглядел длинное, забранное решеткой окно в дальней стене. Осторожно подняв руку, он поймал один из лучей ладонью — тепло. А ведь он давно забыл, что такое «тепло».

— Посиди пока с ним, я принесу вещи, — сказала Вера, обращаясь явно не к нему, но Чужой все равно отвернулся от окна к ней — и застыл.

Напротив него, за спиной Веры, приоткрыв рот, пуская на подушку слюни и глядя в пустоту совершенно неосмысленным взглядом, лежал Корво. Привязанный к кровати широкими кожаными ремнями, с запавшими щеками, длинными спутанными, но еще не седыми волосами, глубокими тенями под глазами и в обруче на голове с подсоединенными витыми проводами. Да он в тюрьме лучше выглядел!

Паоло было явно на все плевать — стоило им остаться наедине, как он отошел к окну, приоткрыл его, просунув руку за решетку, и закурил, вытащив сигарету и спички из ботинка. Так что, пока Вера не вернулась, Чужой смотрел на Корво. Смотрел, но не видел его. 

В голове постепенно все сильнее крепла уверенность: над ним издевалась Бездна. Мало того, что здесь присутствовали люди из разных времен, так еще и воспринимал он себя странно, словно бы двойственно: одновременно собой-богом и почти позабытым собой-человеком, хилым и испуганным. Нет, он не контролировал окружающее, совершенно не понимал, что происходит — но четко ощущал: Бездна его не отпустила. Даже солнечные лучи... Чужой снова поднял руку и прислушался к себе. Да, даже они не воспринимались на самом деле теплыми, просто в голове — будто откуда-то извне — возникало слово-ассоциация. Потому что Бездна не властна над материей — он знал это лучше кого бы то ни было, — зато безгранично всесильна в пределах человеческого разума.

Вернувшаяся Вера поставила ему под ноги тряпичные тапочки, накинула на плечи рубашку без пуговиц и, уверенно потянув за предплечья, заставила подняться на ноги.

— Ты же не станешь бегать или драться, дорогой? — спросила она, когда Чужой уставился на нее, не мигая, и взялась спокойно завязывать шнурки у горла рубашки. Зато за ее плечом тут же возник Паоло и принялся демонстративно разминать кулаки. Вера, не оглядываясь, махнула рукой: — Прекрати. Мальчик не доставит неприятностей. Верно? — это уже к Чужому, куда ласковее. Раньше он бы сказал «влюбленно», но сейчас засомневался в определении прозвучавшего в голосе чувства — а не жалость ли окрашивала ее слова нежностью? Вдруг накатило постороннее желание заплакать, но он не проронил ни звука.

— Помнишь, как тебя зовут? — снова попыталась разговорить его Вера, за руку уводя из комнаты, в которой остался Корво. Когда Чужой промолчал, она успокаивающе улыбнулась. — Не страшно, еще вспомнишь. У нас тут хорошо лечат, дорогой, скоро ты совсем придешь в себя.

Чужой в этом серьезно сомневался: пока они шли по коридору, он успел заметить слишком многое. Каменные стены с металлическими рожками для неярких ламп на ворвани то и дело расходились в стороны, открывая его взгляду комнаты, заставленные узкими койками, по три-четыре в каждой. Почти на всех лежали или сидели люди, и некоторых он даже смутно узнавал — прежних отмеченных, столетней, тысячелетней давности, нескольких культистов, пару верховных смотрителей, что особенно яростно боролись с ересью... Людей, существовавших в разные эпохи, в разных землях. Если что и могло собрать их в одном месте...

Додумать он не сумел: навстречу им из очередной комнаты с кроватями вышла Далила в расстегнутом белом халате, а следом за ней два широкоплечих парня в таких же шапочках и с такими же повязками, что и у Паоло, тащили под руки оскалившегося Дауда в смирительной рубашке. Увидев Чужого, тот громко зарычал, едва не брызгая слюной, и заорал:

— Черноглазый ублюдок! Я все равно до тебя доберусь! И эта ведьма мне не помешает, слышишь, Далила! Однажды я и тебя убил!

— Сестра Копперспун, ну я же предупредила, — поджав губы, возмутилась Вера, прикрывая Чужого плечом; он только сейчас обратил внимание, что она тоже одета в белый халат, полинявший, покрытый кое-где желтоватыми разводами от частых стирок. Он даже разглядел аккуратные, ровные стежки поверх прорехи на правом плече — невероятно реалистичные — и на миг вновь испытал головокружительное чувство неуверенности. А если?..

— Так я и веду его в изолятор, — огрызнулась Далила, не оборачиваясь на Дауда, угрожающего теперь попеременно ей и Чужому. Она, как и Дауд, здесь оказалась еще из времен чумы: творчески бледная и непропорционально худая; в ушах покачивались длинные серьги с черными металлическими розами. — Успокоительные совсем не действуют.

— Если хочешь здесь остаться, нужно быть расторопнее, — ни капли не смягчившимся тоном укорила ее Вера, и прикрикнула на неузнанных Чужим парней: — А вы что встали?

Процессия с незамолкающим Даудом поспешно удалилась в другую сторону, но проклятья и угрозы доносились до Чужого еще долго, даже когда Вера завела его в комнату и усадила на койку.

— Ну вот, испугался мальчик, — она покачала головой, присела рядом и, обняв, принялась укачивать. Только тогда Чужой ощутил, что по щекам у него катятся слезы — не его собственные, а той его человеческой части, что до сих пор боялась смерти. — Не бойся. Ты же помнишь Корво? Корво сегодня на обследовании, но вернется уже завтра, а Дауд — нет, он не вернется в палату, нет-нет, не вернется, не бойся, мой хороший, — бормотала меж тем Вера, и монотонный голос действительно постепенно возвращал Чужому душевное равновесие. Словно ощутив, как он расслабился, она отстранилась, и тогда Чужой решился. Он не намерен был торчать в Бездне дольше необходимого, мучаясь сомнениями и постепенно подтачивая собственную уверенность, — уходя, он планировал уйти навсегда, а не зависнуть неведомо где, между не-жизнью и небытием. Действовать! Выяснить, что ему позволено. Выяснить, как отсюда убраться. Начать с расспросов было логичнее всего.

— Моя дорогая Вера, — сказал он, отметив, как хрипло звучит голос, и тут же закашлялся. 

— Помнишь меня, мальчик мой! — обрадовалась она. — А тебя как зовут?

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, — прошептал он, чтобы не закашляться снова — и чтобы не слышал Паоло, доливавший ворвань в фонарь у входа. — Я Чужой.

— Отлично, дорогой, как хорошо, что и это ты помнишь, — тон Веры не изменился, но накатившая необъяснимая подозрительность заставила Чужого заглянуть ей в глаза: теплая прежде зелень вдруг потемнела, стала острой и холодной, как кинжальные камни Бездны.

Ну конечно! Это была не Вера. А он попался в ловушку, повелся на обманку.

— А где мы сейчас, ты помнишь? — спросила тварь Бездны, снова принимаясь поглаживать его по плечу, но теперь ее прикосновения стали скользкими и неприятными. Вот только показывать этого было нельзя. 

— Не помню, — отозвался он коротко и добавил жалобно, капризно, вспомнив маленькую Эмили, за которой раньше иногда наблюдал глазами Корво: — Я устал. Спать хочу.

— Конечно, мой хороший, ложись, — торопливо согласилась тварь, и Чужой немного расслабился, когда они с Паоло — впрочем, тот тоже наверняка поддельная тварь — удалились. 

Мысли гулко ворочались в голове, никак не укладываясь на одно место. Что делать дальше? А может быть, он все же поторопился и ошибся насчет Веры? Что, если временные потоки действительно хаотически перемешались при таком сильном потрясении основ мироздания, как смерть бога? Но тогда почему его считают больным?.. Часть-человек хотел спрятаться под одеяло и действительно уснуть, забыться, но часть-бог слишком привык наблюдать. Привык быть в курсе событий. Не привык, что это не он дергает окружающих за ниточки — больше не кукольник, а лишь наблюдатель. А то и еще одна марионетка, к рукам и ногам которой уже почти прикрепили леску.

Поэтому Чужой, дождавшись, пока затихнут шаги, поднялся сам и выглянул для начала в окно. Солнце уже скрылось за крышами домов — кажется, похожие здания были в Дануолле? или все же в Карнаке? — и комната наполнялась текущими из углов тенями прямо на глазах. Чужой просунул руку сквозь крупную, тронутую ржавчиной решетку и, прикрыв веки, приложил ладонь к стеклу; как он и опасался, ощущение «холодно» тоже пришло извне, и на этот раз постороннюю навязанность, ненатуральность получилось уловить еще легче. 

Резко выдохнув, он открыл глаза... и отшатнулся от окна: на миг из стекла на него глянуло отражение — десятком чернильных глаз-щелей, прорезавших кожу уродливыми трещинами, истекающими самой Бездной. Отвернувшись, он поспешно отошел подальше.

Хватит. Нужно действовать! Иначе он в самом деле начнет верить, что сошел с ума — он наконец догадался, чего пыталась добиться Бездна. Раз он не пожелал остаться с ней добровольно, попытался сбежать — она прикует его к себе невидимыми цепями ложной реальности. Чужого это не устраивало, а значит для начала стоило выяснить, есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь настоящий.

Пустой коридор освещался лишь неровным голубоватым светом фонарей через каждые восемнадцать шагов — как раз в пролетах между палатами, так назвала эти ниши в стенах Вера.

Стоило Чужому, позабыв обуться, сделать шаг из комнаты, и в стопы вполз холод древних камней, а в уши ударила волна звуков, до того вольно бродивших под высоким сводчатым потолком. Люди, близкие и далекие, дышали, ходили, шевелились в кроватях, переговаривались, стонали, плакали, кричали... И он слышал их всех разом и каждого в отдельности. Даже до сих пор ругающегося где-то не так далеко Дауда: «Я убью этого ублюдка, пусть хоть вся Бездна встанет на моем пути!»

А еще он слышал Веру... нет, все-таки тварь.

— Если я не увижу доктора Джоплина утром, передай ему: мне кажется, их лечение подействовало не до конца. Мальчик так и считает себя богом.

— Часто здесь такие странные? — спросила тварь с внешностью Далилы — Чужой уже был уверен, что тут собрались лишь подменыши Бездны, изображающие для него некий спектакль. Разве что... Дауд? Возможно.

Медленно Чужой двинулся в сторону голосов; нужно было услышать каждое слово, чтобы принять взвешенное решение.

— Это смотря кого называть «таким странным», — коротко рассмеялась Вера — но чего-то не хватало, легчайшей нотки истинного безумия, которое захватило ее к концу жизни; Бездна умела отлично, в мельчайших подробностях изображать неживое, но полноценные подделки людей ей удавались плохо. На этом ее иногда ловили даже обычные люди, если были достаточно наблюдательны, а обхитрить так Чужого она могла и не надеяться. — Да вон палату их возьми: Дауд — считает, что убил императрицу. Корво — считает, что с нею же спал и у них даже есть дочь. Он ей и имя придумал — Эмили. Мне как-то рассказывал, что она в прятки любит играть.

— Императрица Джессамина у душевнобольных вообще популярная личность, — с оттенком зависти — или простого любопытства? — сказала тварь-Далила, и тварь-Вера снова рассмеялась. — Эти все еще и меня к ней в сестры записали с чего-то.

— Десять лет назад безумцы бредили об императоре Эйхорне, теперь вот о ней. У нас тут живет отражение реальности, так доктор Соколов выражается, когда выпьет на работе. Сильно искаженное отражение, правда.

— Но этот же не просто себя вообразил богом, — после паузы, наполненной шелестом ткани, сказала тварь-Далила. — Он на других свой бред распространил, вот что мне любопытно! Ладно мне и вам каракули на руках рисовал, это безобидно было. Как и картинки его примитивные, которые он все моими называл почему-то. Но Корво с Даудом он вообще каждый день обмазывал углем — и они его богом называть начали! 

Чужой как раз добрался до комнаты, где они сидели — никем не замеченный, проскользнувший по теням, которые, кажется, еще немного его слушались, а камни не торопились выдавать шаги его босых ног. 

Две твари устроились за столом у горящего камина и перекладывали широкие рубашки с длинными рукавами — те самые, смирительные.

— Индуцированное бредовое расстройство, так это по-умному называется, — тварь-Вера бросила очередную рубашку на пол. — Совсем ветхая уже, порвется еще. А ты поработаешь подольше, увидишь, что такое тоже не редкость. Вон у Дауда самого была воспитанница, Билли, так их вдвоем к нам доставили — она вместе с ним верила, что они императрицу убили. Но когда бред со стороны привнесен, а в остальном человек нормальный — такое проще лечится, правда, обязательно надо разделить людей друг с другом. Так вот, Билли эта поправилась давно, а Дауд после только хуже себя вести начал, говорил, что предала его. Она навещать его стала, а он вовсе в буйство впал. Это тогда он как раз паренька-то убить возжелал и все требовал у нее помощи.

Чужой прижался спиной к холодной стене и сжал кулаки. Вот, значит, как Бездна продолжала строить картинку его новой жизни? Заставляла сомневаться в реальности: Эмили — выдумка Корво. Билли — не предала Дауда, но потом одумалась, а излечилась от бреда...

Вот уж еще больший бред!

Нет. Он не поддастся, не поверит. Бездна не желала его отпускать: пусть останется хоть так, хоть духом заточенным в глубинах вечности, как и Дауд. Не Корво, тот был еще жив, а значит тоже изображался тварью. Нет, из всех здесь собравшихся именно Дауд сможет ему помочь в ненависти своей. Чужой не отступится!

Страх части-человека он подавил усилием воли — смерть он выбрал сам, смерть лучше иллюзии существования — и развернулся в противоположную сторону. Дауда увели в изолятор, туда-то ему и надо.

Неровные камни пола вдруг словно ощерились иглами — идти стало больно и тяжело. Он оперся о стену, снял ближайший фонарь и посветил вниз — боль пропала, а отпрянувшие к углам тени панически заколыхались, будто Бездна испугалась. Так и пришлось идти, с едва слышно позвякивающим фонарем в низко опущенной руке, иначе тут же становилось нестерпимо. Еще и нависающие сверху ребра сводчатого потолка сгущали воздух, так что становилось тяжело дышать, но тут уже было ничего не поделать.

Чужой ждал, что ему попытаются помешать еще не раз — тварей Бездна нагнала сюда с запасом, — и перед каждой палатой замирал на долгие мгновения, опасаясь нападения из-за угла. Но никто ему так и не встретился; в темноте по сторонам коридора продолжали шелестеть, ворочаться, бормотать и плакать, но при этом людей он не видел. Пришло понимание: это не твари, лишь тени, тоже заключенные в Бездне. Поэтому он и узнал некоторых. Единственное, что отличало его и Дауда от этих безгласных призраков, — еще не истершаяся до конца память. 

Нужно было торопиться.

Так и не умолкшие выкрики Дауда привели Чужого к пологой лестнице, спускавшейся в глубокий, почти материальный, бархатистый мрак; там, внизу, фонарей не оставили, похоже, намеренно. Крепче сжав кольцо светильника в руке, он шагнул на первую ступеньку, моргнул — и вдруг уже оказался внизу. Словно кусок мира между двумя точками выпал, потерялся, растаял. Типично — с пространством Бездна тоже не умела толком обращаться.

Хриплые ругательства резко затихли, а потом одна из десяти дверей, представших перед Чужим, ближайшая к лестнице, содрогнулась.

— Пришел позлорадствовать? — контрастно спокойным голосом спросил Дауд в следующее мгновение, прижавшись лицом к крошечному окошку в двери.

— Пришел дать тебе закончить работу, — ответил Чужой, слыша себя будто со стороны; часть-человек, сжавшись в комочек, забилась в самый дальний угол сознания — ей было жутко смотреть в искаженное ненавистью лицо.

— Издеваешься. Как обычно, — без сомнений, без вопросительной интонации сказал Дауд, и дверь снова затрещала под его ударами. Но после пяти стуков он опять резко затих и сообщил: — Ублюдок черноглазый.

— Повторяешься, Дауд, — Чужой ощутил в себе силы усмехнуться, как раньше, вот только нагревшееся в руке кольцо фонаря почти выскользнуло из вспотевших пальцев. Реакции тела отражали реакции разума — и ему не нравились эти игры. Переложив светильник в другую руку, Чужой осмотрелся; на стене прямо у лестницы на большом ржавом крюке висела связка ключей. Стоило ее тронуть, и ключи угрожающе зазвенели глубокой нотой, будто предупреждая об опасности. Впрочем, они могли предупреждать не его — а о нем.

— Ты даже Билли перетянул на свою сторону, — устало сообщил Дауд. — Она выбрала тебя освободить, наплевав на обещание.

— Она меня убила, — возразил Чужой, склоняя голову к плечу и успокаивающе поглаживая ключи. Он знал об опасности — шел ей навстречу с открытыми глазами. — Но Бездна шутит шутки и не хочет отпускать.

— Так Билли не предала меня снова?! — с жаром спросил Дауд, позабыв, кажется, обо всякой злости.

— Бронзовый нож вошел точно в мое сердце, — сказал Чужой, снимая успокоившиеся ключи, и принялся подбирать подходящий к изолятору Дауда. Когда уже второй по счету подошел, он счел это удачным знаком — вторая попытка умереть. Все правильно. 

Ключ повернулся бесшумно, но вот дверь, открываясь, пронзительно заскрипела, и именно в этот миг вверху по коридору застучали шаги.

— Кто здесь? — громко спросила оттуда тварь-Паоло, и Чужой развернулся в ту сторону. Бездна все-таки поняла, что он задумал — но опоздала! Горячие толстые пальцы уже сомкнулись у него на шее.

Дауд что-то рычал ему на ухо, стискивая руки, но у Чужого шумело в ушах, и он уже ничего не различал. Фонарь выпал из разжавшихся пальцев, ворвань расплескалась по полу, и Чужого в объятия заключил неплотный подрагивающий сумрак, рассеиваемый приближающимся по лестнице светом другого фонаря. Чужой, больше не чувствуя боли, отстраненно наблюдал, как слабо мерцающая голубая лужица добегает до его босых пальцев. Любая жидкость в Бездне поднимается вверх... 

Когда комнату залил свет, время уже загустело для Чужого, затянуло в себя, точно бездонное болото. Глаза заволакивало пеленой, тело слабело, и, когда рядом раздался хруст и вскрик, Чужой начал медленно падать. Навстречу ему вздыбилась волной ворвань, — и поглотила, словно само небытие. 

* * *

— ...в следующий раз, сестра Морэй. Вы ведь сами мне рассказывали про его самоубийственные настроения! — громко ругались над ним. — Если бы Паоло не заметил свет!.. А Дауд стал окончательно неуправляем! Возможно, пора пересмотреть решение об отказе от лоботомии.

— Доктор Джоплин, две сестры и пять санитаров на пятьдесят пациентов — это слишком мало, я не раз вам говорила, — защищалась... Вера? — Нам не уследить за всеми.

Тихо застонав, Чужой приподнял веки; в глаза ударил слишком яркий свет, заставляя снова зажмуриться и поморщиться от громыхнувшей в висках боли. Но на его шевеление никто не обратил внимания.

Почему он был снова жив?! Или снова не-жив? Бездна, реальность, что это?!

— Еще и Соколов со своим электричеством! Из психоза вывести — вывел, но про бредовые мысли и не задумался, самоуверенный болван, — будто ничего не слыша, продолжал бормотать первый голос — Пьеро, как опознал с усилием Чужой. Что-то звякало — стеклянно и металлически, лилась и булькала вода, шипели лопающиеся пузыри. — Да и я хорош, знал же, что быстро такое не лечится. Все, хватит идти на поводу у других, с бредом будем бороться проверенными методами!

— Доктор, солевой раствор готов, — извиняющимся тоном прервала его Вера.

— Отлично. Сеансы сенсорной депривации в герметизированной камере по два часа в день, пока на ближайшую неделю, дальше посмотрим по состоянию. После процедуры — ледяной душ.

— Но... может, дать ему время прийти в себя? — осторожно предложила Вера.

— Нет, раньше начнем — и он очнется уже внутри. Это может стать шоком — зато и вывести из бреда! Но заканчивать процедуру будете только в присутствии санитаров, крайне вероятна начальная агрессия.

— Хорошо, доктор Джоплин, — чопорно сказала Вера и чем-то щелкнула.

Возле головы Чужого протяжно, механически загудело, вызывая ощущение падения. Обнаженной кожи коснулась некая жидкость, но тут же перестала чувствоваться, когда Чужого погрузили в нее глубже; у самых губ колебались легкие волны, щекоча кожу, над поверхностью оставались лишь нос и глаза. Распахнув веки, невзирая на колючий свет, Чужой попытался протестовать — но горло будто все еще сдавливали пальцы Дауда, и изо рта не вырвалось ни звука. Попытался сесть — и руки мягко стянуло путами. 

Как на алтаре. Бездна повторяла тот опыт его жизни, который он не мог бы забыть, даже постарайся. Бездна не сумела обмануть — и теперь хотела запугать. Не выйдет!

Свет на секунду что-то заслонило — зеленые глаза: Вера, — а потом сбоку плавно наехала непроглядная тьма. Стоило в ней оказаться, и в ушах зашелестело — тихо, но навязчиво. По коже, не ощущающей жидкости, побежали иголки — не холодные, и не теплые, никакие: словно Бездна устала вкладывать в его сознание иллюзию восприятия.

Шелест меж тем нарастал, множился, захватывал, погружал в себя, точно гулкая песня китовых рун и костяных амулетов — Чужой никогда не подозревал, как их мелодия слышится людям, но сейчас догадался, что это ею пытается зачаровать, вывести из себя Бездна. Он облизнул губы, почувствовал соленую горечь — нет, нет, нет, он не поддастся. Но тьма обнимала, ласкала, сжимала легкие стальными обручами, лишала воздуха и спокойствия. Он снова попытался двинуться, поднять руку, но не сумел шевельнуть и пальцами, уже без всяких пут, точно внезапно парализованный. Нет, нет, нужно почувствовать хоть что-то еще, кроме соли!.. Удержаться... 

Рот распахнулся в крике, но услышал Чужой все равно не себя — только шелест. Шелест, звучащий прямо в голове.

Выпускать его не собирались.


End file.
